Family reunions
by Arianka
Summary: Elrond comes to Valinor and gets more reunions than he thought he would. Fluffy piece.


Levade told me to give a hug to a certain elf and made me go back to an idea that was long abandoned. Then Elrond came and claimed POV for himself and I could hardly argue with him.

* * *

 **Family reunions**

Elrond stood on board as the ship arrived to the harbour. He was eager to get down and search for Celebrian. He hoped she had heard they were coming and was somewhere in the crowd. As he was looking for her, someone grabbed his arm and turned him around easily.

"I thought you would never come," he heard a long forgotten voice and he realised he had to look up to meet the speaker's eyes. In Rivendell, only Glorfindel was so tall.

Maedhros. Elrond never thought he would ever see him again, yet here he was, tall and strong, but at the same time as calm and at ease as Elrond had never seen him. He carried no weapons, he was clad in soft robes and his copper hair hung loosely, reaching his waist. He had never been so defenceless in Middle-Earth, not even in the safest camp they had.

Elrond needed a while to gather what else was amiss. There were two hands placed on his shoulders. Maedhros must have seen his astonishment, for he laughed merrily, as if amused by the impression he had made.

"Is that really you, or have my eyes been tricked by some kind of magic?"

"Unexpected things may happen in Valinor and not all of them are bad," admitted Maedhros and he glanced at his right hand. "Forgive me for startling you so. I shall retreat and let you two-" he didn't finish, but looked over Elrond's shoulder.

As he said so, Elrond tuned to see the one he was looking for. She was there, among the other elves, but her eyes were fixed solely on him. She was smiling, and crying, then she burst into laughter and more tears ran down her cheeks. Elrond stared at her, so beautiful and no longer fragile and broken, and he found himself crying too. Maedhros and the rest of the world forgotten, he rushed to her and grasped her, hugged her, swirled her in the air like he did with Arwen when she was little. He cared not for the composure and dignity of the lord he was, for she was here at last, where she belonged. He couldn't care less for that strange land. They could be at the very end of Arda, for all he cared. She was here, in his arms.

Celebrian laughed like a girl as he swirled her, then wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his crushing hug. Elrond had no idea how much time had passed before he finally released her and looked around.

Maedhros hadn't moved. He waited there, smiling, and so was Galadriel, with Olórin assisting the hobbits. Old Bilbo was crying with joy and Elrond suspected he was going to hear some verses about his happy reunion anytime soon.

He reluctantly let Celebrian slip her hand from his to go and greet her mother, then he turned to Maedhros. He didn't really know what to expect. This Maedhros seemed so much younger and... no, whatever it was, it was not innocence he could see. But there was no heavy burden Elrond was used to, yet he could still see an echo of longing. What was it?

"What brings you here?" he risked a question as he noticed a glimpse of sorrow and disappointment. "I wasn't expecting to see you." _To see you at all._

Maedhros composed himself and smiled again. He watched Galadriel with careful wariness, but she behaved as is she didn't see him.

"Don't let that concern you," he dismissed Elrond's question, but he kept casting longing glances at the ship. "Go. Enjoy your reunion. You both deserve it."

And oh, go he wished! But there was one more matter to settle before he could leave the haven and go wherever Celebrian lived. As it happened, Maedhros could make it easier.

"Please, come with me," asked Elrond, gesturing at the ship.

Surprise was written all over Maedhros's face as he stared at him and Elrond almost smiled. He was told he was good at reading hearts and it seemed he had read Maedhros's as well.

"I... I don't like ships," said the son of Feanor carefully and Elrond actually laughed at this.

"Believe me, I've heard that often enough recently," he snorted. "And for someone claiming to hate ships he is really reluctant to leave this one now."

Maedhros looked at the ship as if he didn't dare to hope. He didn't even try to conceal his emotions.

"Is...?"

"Maglor decided to stay in his cabin when we arrived," replied Elrond, casting a longing glance at his wife making a pleasant acquaintance with the hobbits. She caught his gaze and smiled with understanding. Elrond loved her for that.

"You... You actually made him come aboard a ship?" To see Maedhros stutter was almost unimaginable, yet here he was.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy," said Elrond with exasperation. "He wasn't happy." _That_ was an understatement. Maglor had been utterly miserable for the whole journey, being the only one seasick on the entire ship. "Come with me and perhaps you will convince him that no one is going to shackle him."

"To do what?" repeated Maedhros, then he marched straight on board. Elrond exchanged one more glance with Celebrian and followed him. He was glad Galadriel was no longer on the ship. As much as he respected her, the last thing he needed now was more of their family feud to deal with.

Elrond led Maedhros to one of the smaller cabins on the lower deck. Maglor had retreated there at the very beginning of the journey and wouldn't leave until Elrond almost literally dragged him up to get some air. Now he seemed not to have moved from his cabin.

Maglor was sitting by the little window, staring at the coast. He looked lonely and homesick, with traces of seasickness still visible on his features, but something was holding him back from leaving the ship and seeing his homeland again. He didn't even stir when they opened the doors.

"Makalaure."

Elrond moved aside and Maedhros rushed to his brother. Now that they were one next to each other, Elrond could see all the more how old and weary Maglor looked. Maedhros must have seen it too, but he couldn't care less.

Maglor turned his head and stared. There was some hunger in his eyes, but it was not the longing for the Silmaril Elrond had known from his childhood. He seemed desperate to get up and made sure Maedhros was real, but just like his elder brother a moment ago, he dared not to hope.

"Kano..." choked Maedhros, but his brother just kept staring at him.

It was Elrond who decided to do something. He came closer and stood beside the eldest son of Feanor.

"See? I told you it won't be as bad as you thought."

Maedhros could no longer restrain himself. He grasped his brother by his arms and pulled him up, closing him in an embrace that looked like he wasn't going to release him anytime soon. Maglor let him, at first too surprised to react, but then he made a strangled noise and returned the hug, burying his face in his brother's shoulder.

Elrond smiled at Maedhros and decided it was the right time to retreat. He left silently to give the brothers some privacy. He knew Maedhros would take care of Maglor and they would join him once they were ready.

"Are there any other unusual guests you have brought here with you?" asked Celebrian playfully as he joined her. She must have heard about Maglor from her mother and she had chatted with the hobbits.

"I think this place will offer more surprises to me than I could ever be able to bring." Elrond smiled at the prospect of learning all the things he had never had a chance to see in Middle-Earth.

"Many will disagree with you on that matter. There is a lot more we can offer than you might have thought." Celebrian put an arm around him and Elrond hugged her close. For the first time in ages he felt complete. They belonged together and their parting had been bitter and dreadful, but all the more delightful was their reunion.

They watched for a while as the mariners arranged some help to transport all the luggage. Olórin had seen to the hobbits and got a small wagon for them. As for Elrond, he didn't really want to move. He was going to have all the time he wished to explore these lands, so he was content to simply stand idly ad watch the bustle of the harbour.

"So, you have brought his brother Kanafinwe, then?" asked suddenly some Teler, stopping for a moment next to them.

Elrond nodded, surprised.

"Finally." The elf sighed in relief. "He has been coming here ever since they got released from Mandos. Perhaps he will finally stop," he said and went on with his business.

At last the sons of Feanor left the ship. Maedhros was first and he walked down the narrow gangplank as quickly as he could. He looked relieved to be standing on the solid ground again. Maglor followed him reluctantly, but as he saw no envoy of the Valar, he joined his brother and together they approached Elrond and Celebrian.

"Thank you." It was Maglor who spoke, but Elrond could see the same gratitude in Maedhros's eyes.

"You must be Maglor," said Celebrian friendly.

"Ah. The daughter of Galadriel needs not to be introduced," replied the bard, having recovered from his stupefaction. "I am glad to finally make an acquaintance with you. Elrond would not stop talking about you."

That was a bit exaggerated, thought Elrond, but he kept his remark for himself.

"We shall find some time to meet soon," suggested Maedhros politely. "Once you're settled."

"With pleasure." Celebrian glanced at Maglor with visible interest. "You are most welcome to join us whenever you wish."

"Just no more boats, please," muttered Maglor under his breath and the pair laughed good‑naturedly. Maedhros was the only one to remain serious.

"The House of Feanor shall forever be in your debt, Elrond," he spoke officially. He placed his hand on his heart and bowed courtly. Then he put his arm around his brother and Elrond knew it was worth all the quarrels he had had with Galadriel, then Maglor, then with both of them. He really hoped Valinor was spacious enough for those two, for one ship was certainly not.

"Whenever you wish, whatever you need, the House of Feanor is at your service," added Maedhros and Elrond's first absurd thought was about hobbits and dwarves greeting each other this way.

"You are welcome."

"I mean it," insisted the eldest son of Feanor. "I'm sure Celebrian knows where to find our place. Even now it is still hard to miss us," he smirked and Maglor arched an eyebrow at that. "Please come. My brothers will be delighted to meet you."

"Of course we will," promised Elrond. Soon. Later. Now all he could think of was Celebrian, as the other matters had been settled. He had waited for her far too long.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please let me know.

Also, there is a follow-up one-shot, 'Promised visits'

s/12970240/1/Promised-visits


End file.
